Numbers
by shadowymind
Summary: They aren't simply numbers as far as Team 7 is concerned. Team 7 centric
1. ONE

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is just a random fanfic I came up with. I understand if you don't like it since it was totally random, but I hope you enjoy! Inspiration was provided by a dream book I bought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own/am not associated with anything in the Naruto series.**

_One: suggests harmony and union in a __**family **__or other __**group**__, but also an imposed uniformity, denying diversity._

They thought they were all the same no matter what. After all, being put into the same team, they had to have something in common. At the very least, they were all human beings, right? Wrong. The truth of the matter was that they _wished _they were all the same.

How could they all not be human, you ask? Well, to clarify, they may appear human on the outside, but that is just a deception that each of them made to fool each other into thinking that they could all live in harmony. The truth of the matter is each of them has something hidden within themselves. Lying and waiting.

The first one appears awfully cheery majority of the time. You'll always see a wide grin plastered on his face. Very few can determine when it's fake. He appears friendly towards everyone and can easily win them over with his words of truth. Many know of the demon residing within him, but this isn't what makes him not human.

Then, what is it that doesn't make him human?

It's the fact that in his past, people refused to accept him within society, into their community, into a group. He never once knew what it felt like to have a family to support him through his hardships. Sadly enough, his father died a hero while he lived as a monster. Yet even through all of this, he still wants to protect those who shunned him. He still wants to die for the one who betrayed him. There's no way a human being could walk a path of good after being filled with and treated with so much evil.

The second one has never been seen smiling. His face is almost always angry, if not blank. From his face alone, you can see he's not a normal human. Although like his face, his heart is also blank and can be influenced by anything around him. It just so happens that his heart has just recently been painted black, tainted with evil and hatred.

Of course he wasn't always like this. At one point in his life, he had a loving family and had no problem assimilating into society. After many acts of betrayal, he turned into this "heartless" soul. Unable to love. Unable to forgive. Unable to forget. Just willing to kill, both his enemies and the people who love him. Nobody that "heartless" could possibly be human.

The third is outspoken, yet compassionate. She's clever, yet naive. Her physique is strong, yet her heart is weak. Out of the three, she's the one we can consider the closest to "normal". This is because she has the conflicting characteristics of a human soul.

Well, what makes her not completely human then?

Well, to start off with, her hair is naturally pink. How is that human? Her teammates experienced great losses in their live, but she's never had the pleasure of feeling that pain. Well, on the other hand, she lost her one and only love to the darkness, but that's a different story. The point is that she had a family to love her and a friend to support her when she was vulnerable to others. She took that completely for granted, and in a sense "tortured" her teammates with that aspect in her life. She was unable to understand them even though she tried her hardest. Ironically enough, this is what made her more and more distant from them.

If you still didn't understand, she's not human because she's unknowingly responsible for some of her teammates' pain.

As you can see, too many differences exist. They were all put on that team to balance each other out, but it only caused more chaos. They tried to coexist by hiding their faults, but alas, they were meant to show up sooner or later. They were all destined to walk different paths, not converge as one.

**A/N: So what'd you think? I hope it wasn't too crappy. Haha! So anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think, what I can improve on, etc. Thank you!!!**


	2. TWO

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's me again! I just decided to update before my ideas flew out the window. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor am I associated in any way with the series.**

_Two: may evoke interaction between conscious and unconscious minds. It can be __**male **__and __**female**__, __**coming together**__ and __**parting.**_

Remember what I said about the third teammate? You know, how she lost her true love to the darkness? Well, it's not like she really lost him in any way. The fact is, well, she never truly had him in her grasp.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like there was no interaction between them. In fact, she was one of the few people who managed to unearth his emotions. She was really the only female who was allowed actual interaction with him, other than fighting. Using the full extent of her abilities, she made sure that she could keep this rare opportunity. Unfortunately, she was just one of those… _exceptions._ Nothing more, nothing less.

Although it may have seemed that she was successfully removing his cold shell, moving closer and closer towards his warm center, this was not the case. In reality, she hadn't moved an inch from her previous position. No progress was made whatsoever.

If you're arguing with me right now, then as much as it pains me so, allow me to argue right back.

Even after all of those times where he seemed to care about others and was opening up to people's compassion and understanding, he ended up pushing everything away in the end. This made him revert back to the careless shell that he started out to be, bringing everything back to square one. In this case, she was no exception.

When he vowed to part ways with her, she professed her intimate feelings towards him. In doing this, she hoped that he wouldn't distance himself any longer. The result turned out to be the very contrary. He merely walked away from her, ignoring her pleas for him to return.

If she really found an opening to his isolated soul, he would've listened to her spell-binding words, not with his ears, but with his heart. He wouldn't have attempted to murder her after she hesitated to kill him when she remembered the boy she fell in love with. He wouldn't have denied her being his teammate when those bonds could've easily been fixed on the spot.

As far as romance goes, here's the overall breakdown. No girl could ever break his shell. No girl could ever understand him. No girl could ever give him the overall satisfying high that he needed. No girl could ever be worth dying for in his eyes. No girl could ever replace the love that was deprived from him many years ago.

The only perfect match for him was revenge. In order to achieve total revenge, he needed to descend into the darkness. No amount of persuasion could ever get him back. After a brief period of coming together, an eternity of parting is destined for those two.

**A/N: As a SasuSaku fan, this was really hard for me to type up, but I feel that he's beyond anyone's reach now . Anyways, let me know what you think and I hope this chapter was somewhat descent.**


End file.
